


Human

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But written before her so I use her instead, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, It might end up having some plot and conflict, Party, Reunion Sex, Reunions, The main OC is like Jannah, but it's just mentioned, mentions of multiple characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: After the destructive Dimensional War, Finn is offered a choice. He chooses to go back to his family and live a second life as a mortal.Rey has two pleasant surprises for him.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Most people, surprisingly, chose the Human ending. To be fair, that would Finn probably choose if he existed. I decided to write the consequences.
> 
> Edited for a typo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If someone does want to read my series in chronological order, save this for later, it spoils a lot for my main AU. 
> 
> But if you don't care about crossovers, or if you have read TDW, proceed with no caution! No crossovers, no cross-tagging, no violence, just a happy ending! And plenty of Finnrey!

"I choose to become human again. I wasted my entire life as a soldier. As much as I want to protect the weak, I don't want to spend an eternity being one of many soldiers. I do believe You understand. Besides, I miss Rey and my friends."

Finn expects God to be angry, but He is not at all.

"Traumatic past, huh? So you don't want to serve even me for eternity. The consequences are that you will still be a mortal. And when you die a second time, I will give you no third chance. You have to earn it back from the beginning. And mortals who die stay in Heaven forever. They have all the fun they want, with some lenient rules. But they can't come back to life unless I say otherwise. Are you still sure?" 

"Of course, Almighty. I made my choice." 

"Well, I won't alter your will. Free will is the best gift I gave to humans, and I never intend to take it back."

"Thank you, God. But... can't humans turn evil because of free will?" 

"Yes, but they always have a choice. Why should I turn you into mindless puppets?" 

"No reason. Nobody wants to be controlled."

"Correct. Now, I will send you to Takodana, very close to your family..." 

On Takodana, Rey sees a falling star along with her babies. She wishes that her beloved husband comes back to life and sees her little blessings.

She had given birth to twins, Lando and Mara Calrissian. And she finds it hard to breastfeed them simultaneously. However, she finds her breasts to be able to do the job, despite not being very big.

She closes the door and stops breastfeeding the kids. It has been three months and Rey started getting used to the idea of being a single mother. 

Poe and Jessika came frequently to support the heroic Jedi. Rey started getting worried about the Jedi Order. Ashoka is getting _really_ old and worries about dying every day. 

And the other Jedi Master is a mom and has to support two babies. Well, it's certainly better than facing Kylo Ren again. She made sure to kill him. He found a way to return and yet she killed him once more. Well, Kylo has been given waaaayyy too many chances. And he blew ALL of them.

She hears a loud knock at the door. 

"Coming!"

And her jaw drops as he sees Finn, dressed in all white. He got the clothes from Heaven. 

"I... impossible! You must be a fiend coming to taunt my soulmate's loss!"

"I am not. Besides, their leader is dead, remember? Can we skip the imposter-spotting test and have you just read my mind?" 

Rey does read his mind. She sees him being in Heaven, hugging his parents, Lando and Ava, hanging out with Snap, and being offered the Choice by the Supreme Being. 

"Wow. This doesn't seem possible, but..."

"Weren't you pregnant? Where is the child? Did you abort it?" 

"No. I have given birth to twins. But... I have one more test for you. You have to shoot through twelve small holes to hit a target. Even I can't do it using the Force. I was more of a saber type. Then I will see if you are Finn or not." 

Finn gets his standard blaster and aims with one hand. "I am Finn. The Trooper Liberator!" 

BANG!

The two babies cry simultaneously as Finn fires his blaster. The shot manages to pass all twelve holes easily and hit the target in the center.

Rey is impressed. "Wonderful! Are you for a saber fight, Finn?" 

"You were always better than me, Rey. I know I will lose, but let's take the challenge."

Rey just kisses him in the lips. "You are my beloved husband. Do you know how much I missed you?"

"A lot?" 

"Understatement. Now, can you hug our children? The boy is Lando and the girl is Mara." 

"I already love them. And to think we also almost lost them forever..." 

"Almost? Almost means jack." Finn hugs the children he literally died for. Both are crying, since they never had seen their father before, only heard some stories about how he freed millions of slaves and went in a journey with some friends to save another Galaxy. 

Of course Rey wouldn't tell her children that their dad used to be dead until they grew up. And now she tells them in vain to stop crying, because it's Daddy.

"Don't worry, children, he is Papa. He came back for us. He will not hurt you."

"I will only hurt anyone who touches you without my permission." Finn adds. 

After Finn stops hugging the children, he turns to Rey. 

"Do you have time for... personal activities?" 

"Only at night, when we put the little ones to sleep."

And Finn is ready to start his new life, away from war. And this time, for good.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has only met Rey and their children when he came back to life. Now it's time to see Poe and his remaining friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to JTSkywalker who asked for another chapter. What could I put, I asked myself. And found it. A complete reunion with the rest of the cast that I didn't kill off in the Dimensional War!
> 
> Edited for typos. Sorry, but I am not perfect.
> 
> WARNING: Heavy spoilers for Finn's Inferno!

Finn and Rey's first night as an official couple was intense. They made sure the children are sleeping and their bedroom was far from that of the parents.

Rey discovered she didn't like anal, so they did their usual stances instead. Then the couple puts only underwears and they sleep together.

The scavenger's smile is very wide this night. Because she knows she won't be sleeping alone again. For a long, long time. 

The next day, Finn and Rey take their babies with them and visit Poe and Jess. Poe and Jessika are about to hug the infants when they stare in surprise.

Poe's jaw drops. "But... but you are dead. Dead! How did you come back?" 

Finn smiles. "Someone didn't like me coming back to life. Or is it just disbelief?" 

"It's too good to be true! You were bleedi..."

"Poe, we have the babies. Wait until they grow up a bit. Then we will tell them what exactly happened. If you want, we will speak in private about what happened."

Meanwhile, Jessika is hugging the twins. "Good morning, Lando! Good morning, Mara! How are you?" 

"They are fine" Rey responds. "Especially since their father came back yesterday."

"Finn? Are you kidding me? Finn is..."

"Alive and well." 

"Well, after all, Maul did cheat death at least once. So, tell me, Rey... how is it to be a mother?" 

"It's cool and all... but it makes you feel really responsible. You want to give your entire life to your blessings. But, sometimes, they piss you off."

"Good to hear, because I am also pregnant. At least I won't get an Abortion Thunder."

"That's not funny."

"Well, the children were saved in the end, so why should we mourn something not lost?" 

"Yes, yes, you are right."

Meanwhile, Finn tells Poe everything about Heaven. "I actually got to meet Grand Master Yoda! I always thought he was but a legend! And, believe me, his speech I like."

"What about Mace Windu?" 

"Yeah, a cool dude. He taught me some techniques to hone my lightsaber skills. I also saw my mother and reunited with my father. I miss them, but I will get to see them again."

"How are Snap and Kare'?"

"Oh, still a happy couple. They aren't allowed to have sex, but they can hug and kiss each other."

"And how did YOU come back?" 

"Remember the Prince of Darkness? The one behind all of our suffering?" 

"Yeah, you made him pay for everything."

"And the Lord of Heaven was giving anything for his head. He offered me a choice. I would permanently be one of his soldiers, a spirit superior to humans... OR come back to life to meet you again. Guess what I chose!" 

"I know you, and I don't see you choosing otherwise. Nice of karma to reward you for everything you've done. And another thing. Did you see Han and Leia?" 

"Yes. I told Han he would probably go to Purgatory and his response? He was in Purgatory for two years before ascending to Heaven for being a smuggler and shooting people first. I can assure you, he shot Greedo first. And did so against another guy who tried to toughen him up. His name was Beckett and he did ten years Purgatory.

Leia went immediately to Heaven." 

"Tomorrow I want to inform your sister. She is really, REALLY sad since she became the last of her family. She thinks she still is."

"The last? Ha! Hardly!!! I have two kids! TWO KIDS! The Calrissian and Skywalker lines are still going!"

"Shame that the Solo line had to end in the Asshole."

"Yeah. From what I know, he is still rotting in Hell."

"Well, he chose that side."

"Let's not speak about the past anymore. The future is waiting for us, Poe Dameron. Tell me, when are YOU going to be a father?" 

"Under nine months. Jessika is pregnant." 

"That's wonderful, Poe! _Wonderful!_"

"Oh, it is. Apart from me having to do much more work. Thankfully, I can fly to the mall pretty easily and never have any accidents. After all, I was the one who taught you how to fly. If not for those lessons, Rey _and_ the entire Galaxy would be history."

"I get what you are saying. People often overlook that you were a great help at ending the war. You even killed a Knight of Ren!"

"Yeah, Bruton. He wasn't just a Knight of Ren, he was the best they had in terms of brawn. He just wasn't the leader because he didn't have the skills and brains of his two superiors."

The two men stop talking and reunite with their wives. And Rey's children. They start chatting about how awesome the New Republic is, how they miss all their fallen friends, how karma and the Force work...

In the end, they were about to do a Truth or Dare when Rey remembered the children. "As much as I want Finn to kiss my feet again, among other things, not in front of the babies."

"Rey, did you even consider hiring a nanny?"

"Aunt Lyra is busy being a politician and Ashoka is a Jedi Master. Kare' was a good baby sitter, but that f..."

BB-8, knowing when to censor something, emerges out of the blue and starts bleeping until Rey finishes. "

"... thing murdered her."

"Don't worry" Poe tells Rey "you will find a baby sitter. You were a war heroine and a widow until yesterday. You have earned a really high income."

"Correct, but... I can't leave these babies to people I don't know. Oh Force, I got rid of Kylo just to angst over finding a baby-sitter!!! I should be happy that these are my problems now! No more starvation, no more slavery, no more war, and right now no more dead husband to mourn!"

Finn smiles. "You earned this happiness. So did every single one of us. And this makes it being worth tenfold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback! I will probably add some plot to this! 
> 
> Also, if you don't see many characters, it's because the story leading here was a bloodbath.


	3. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn reunites with Chancellor Lyra Calrissian. And his other friends. Meanwhile, the New Jedi Order became very powerful once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason there is no Jannah is that I wrote Lyra in these series before Jannah's announcement. So, you can call Lyra Jannah if you like.
> 
> After TROS, I can say Jannah is actually a mix of Lyra and Rick. What's not to love?

The next day, Chancellor Lyra has passed a law which prohibits slavery. War has made her cruel, and she ordered the execution of every slaver in the Galaxy. 

Of course, she had to ask the rest of the Senate. The law was approved by mostly everyone, especially since three Senators who had plenty of influence used to be slaves and one more was a Stormtrooper. 

Even though she was happy to see that racism was restricted and the Stormtroopers were widely accepted now in the society, Lyra can never be truly happy again. 

Because she has lost her entire family. Captain Phasma murdered her mother, Ava, kidnapped her brother and isolated her in her own planet. 

She reunited with her brother and father, but lost the latter when the king of the Underworld murdered him to make her brother suffer. 

And her brother killed both monsters, first Phasma and then the Prince, but in his final fight he bled to death due to multiple grievous injuries. 

At least she has a nephew and a niece, all thanks to Rey. Speaking of Rey, she is now speaking with her through a hologram. 

"Supreme Chancellor, I have wonderful news for you! I would love to ask you to come visit us tonight to celebrate something."

"What is so important?" 

"A sweet, sweet surprise. But if you want to learn, you have to come and see what I am talking about."

"Is Jess pregnant or something similar?" 

"You shall see, Supreme Chancellor."

"Just call me Lyra, Rey. We fought together and are related. I am your sister in-law!"

"Yes, Lyra..."

But she isn't the only one invited. Kazuda Xiono is surprised to see Poe Dameron inviting him personally for a celebration.

"But I am just a soldier..."

"Captain, I said you can come or not. I just want you here because you earned being with us. You are "just" a hero." 

From the droids, BB-8 invited R2-D2 and C-3PO. Chewbacca is also invited by Rey. Rick, the Second Defect, is also invited. He enjoys being treated as a human being moreso that the others, because he didn't always have that luxury!

The evening comes and everyone gathers in Rey's house. Where Rey herself opens the door.

"What's this oh-so-important surprise, Rey?" Lyra asks in curiosity, while her patience starts running thin.

"Come inside and see."

There are Poe, Jessika, Lando and Mara, as well as BB-8. But when Lyra sees the one remaining guest, her jaw drops. 

"N... no, this is too good to be true! It's a ghost! A ghost! Ok, Luke was the most powerful Jedi, he could revive himself. But you aren't Luke Skywalker!"

Finn crosses his arms. "Of course I didn't! But God, the Lord of Heaven, brought me back to life for what I did in Hell. Even though I would still get killed without you, but I wouldn't succeed in my mission!"

And Lyra faints in happiness. The others try to touch Finn to see if he is really alive. "Ouch! No pinching, Kaz! And you, Chewie, are about to rip my arm off!"

Both Kaz and Chewie stay back. Finn steps forward. 

"Yes, I am back to life. This is the event. But, sadly, most of our dead are not. I would not succeed without them. And my death was also important for our peace and victory, just like theirs. Let's drink in the name of the victorious dead!" 

"ALL HAIL THE VICTORIOUS DEAD!" 

"But, Master Finn" C-3PO protests, "if they are dead, how did they win? They lost their lives."

"Did I kill the Prince of Darkness, C-3PO?"

"Yes."

"Did I bleed to death shortly after because the asshole didn't go down without a fight?" 

"Yes."

"Who won the war?" 

"Our side."

"See? We, the dead, gave you the victory! Similarly, Mecc saved an ally's life by dying to Palpatine! And Snap took on a lot of Kylo's troops before dying. Suralinda was the one who saved us all in the podracing!"

Poe interrupts. "And not me, who abandoned the race and stymied the monsters?" 

"Yes, Poe, you do deserve credit, but Javos was the one who spotted the terrorists in time and informed us, thus cauing the attack to fail miserably."

"Yeah, you are right. Plus, we speak about the dead!"

After Lyra recovers, the Resistance has drinks and Hologames. There is also a Holorace with ships, where Poe beats everybody.

The only one who didn't drink at all is Jessika. Who reveals the other reason they all gathered. 

"I also have wonderful news. I happily announce that I am pregnant!"

And the Resistance members cheer as one person.

Then they have a Holochess tournament. Chewbacca is the winner because everyone lets him win.

Finn lost to Poe legitimately, though. "Shame that you couldn't turn my pawns against me, just like with Thrawn!"

"Shame that I forgot the Cyberdemon's head in the place I got it. Otherwise, I know how to beat Chewie."

"How?" 

"Well, Mr.Head did beat up even Chewie before I made him Mr.Head. I would use it like 'Look, I killed this guy. Don't try to cheat me.' Got it?" he whispers.

They all proceed to watch a Holostory, about the devastating Clone Wars. A generation of heroes and villains, and a backstabbing Chancellor.

It has the duel between Ashoka Tano and General Grievous. And the Resistance provides live commentary.

"Ashoka was much clumsier back then!"

"Yes, but she had less training and she was fighting Grievous. Now she CAN beat two mutants single-handedly, but I believe Grievous is stronger than two mutants. I mean, he can use four lightsabers without using the Force!"

"I agree with Kaz." 

In the end of the fight, Ashoka escapes the robotic General. And everyone claps their hands. 

"Whoo! Go, Ashoka!"

Rey, Finn and Poe cheer the most. "Since when did we gather to see a Holostory, or any kind of film?" 

"Since Hell." Finn responds. "We were forced to watch..."

"Shut up, Finn." Rey interrupts. "They mustn't know what we have been through. And I really, REALLY want to forget that movie." 

Finn shuts up.

"I wonder" Kaz asks "since the Hutts, the Sith, the First Order _and_ the demons are _gone,_ what will follow these threats? We already disposed of the biggest baddies in the Galaxy and the Multiverse."

"Hopefully only peace. And if not, something in a much smaller scale than the previous threats." Jessika responds. "Honestly, what could possibly be worse than what we have already beaten?" 

And the Resistance lived happily... at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want another story following this one? Or just a Happily Ever After? If you want the former, the stakes shall rise sky high! If you want the latter, consider this a happy ending for my series!
> 
> Edit: It's continued in "Families", but it has a huge time jump, so the Dimensional War is no more.
> 
> HAPPY END!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw cross-tagging again. My feelings for Reylo are like Anakin's feelings for sand. 
> 
> Seriously, the last three updates are mine. Where is the rest of the squad?
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


End file.
